Hero
by AliceJericho
Summary: When your life is on the line all your instincts change. Fight or flight is all that matters. You've thought about a plan... Until everything changes. Cooperate or resist? Save others' lives or save yourself? *Complete*
1. Fight or Flight?

**a/n this is a few shot... I had the idea last month when we had a lockdown drill at school... Obviously none of this happened, but this is how my imagination works. I don't know how it will play out yet... But I'll say that it won't be a perfect ending... I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing in this story, except for one deranged lunatic.

* * *

**

_**Hero by AliceJericho  
Chapter 1: Fight or Flight **_

* * *

When your life is on the line all your instincts change. Fight or flight is all that matters. You've planned in your head how you will act, but when faced with the actual situation... everything you had planned is no longer available, all your actions are instantaneous. Cooperate, or resist? Save others' lives, or save yourself?

What if a gunman was running loose in the one place you thought was safe, and anything you had ever considered became untrue?

"_Eve, I need you to stay calm, you can't make a noise."_

How is that supposed to make someone stay _calm_? That just means something bad has happened, or is _happening_.

The person that whispered those words in my ear was Ted DiBiase. He had placed his hands firmly on my hips, keeping me from moving.

"_Come with me,"_ he had said, _"I'll keep you safe." _That didn't do anything to calm me down. As he placed his hand on the small of my back and made me walk forward, I noticed that he was shaking quite violently.

"_Ted, what's going on?"_ I questioned him, having been aware of the ghost town backstage had become.

"_I can't tell you now, soon though."_ The quaver in his voice made me even more scared. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know why Ted was so scared, Ted was never scared. We walked into the Superstars' locker room, but it too was baron.

"_Where are we going?"_ I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but this seemed the most logical. He quickly pulled some of the shelves away from the wall, revealing a large hole. _"What is this?"_ I remember asking, but he merely pushed me inside.

The room was fairly full, consisting of WWE Superstars, Divas and backstage personnel. The first person I noticed was Dustin Rhodes, in full Goldust costume. His face paint had slowly faded away from his forehead, evidence that he was sweating like mad.

"_What's going on?"_ he directed me to sit next to a crying Maryse, who was sitting in Mike's arms, sobbing violently. _"Tell me, Ted."_ I demanded. Having seen all the crying Divas, even 'tough as nails' Randy Orton had tears streaming down his cheeks, I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Maryse gripped my hand tightly, _"There's a gunman in the building."_ He whispered, and I heard Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox) let out a loud gasp. She obviously didn't know. I shook my head in confusion,

"_A gunman? Ted, you can't be serious."_ I whispered furiously, not wanting to upset anyone else. Maryse's hand tightened around mine, he was telling the truth. I took a deep breath, looking around for my friends.

_Gail? Check. Nattie? Check. Melina? Check. Miz? Check. Maryse? Check. John Hennigan? Check. John Cena? Check? Nattie? Check. Matt Korklan? Che-_

"_Where's Matt?"_ I asked desperately as I tried to get a better look around the room, _"Did he go back early?"_ Ted looked at the ground; I stared at him wide-eyed, _"Ted?"_ Maryse cried harder and buried her head into Mike's shoulder; I could see his eyes starting to water. _"No."_ It was inaudible, but I remember it coming from my lips. _"No!"_ I gasped louder. I looked around the room again, making sure everyone else was there, but there clearly weren't enough people in the room to be the whole roster and other staff. _"Who else?"_ I managed to ask as Ted sat down in front of me,

"_We lost track of Paul,"_ he referred to Justin Gabriel, _"Stu too,"_ Paul's friend Wade Barrett, _"We think they left early, though." _ He explained to me as I stared blankly at him, _"We hope that the Bellas are with them..."_

"_You lost Brie and Steph?"_ my voice cracked and Maryse cried even harder. I knew I was upsetting her. _"Have you tried to call them?"_

He nodded his head, but still looked unsure. _"There is a giant storm outside, all the towers are out."_ He revealed and I pursed my lips. I had heard the storm, I just wasn't aware that it had cut out _all_ the power. I took my phone from my pocket, and sure enough there was no reception.

"_Eve,"_ Matt Cardona (Zack Ryder) made his way over to us, sitting beside me closely, _"I was the last one to see Matt," _I nodded, _"He was going to get some water... I didn't hear anythin' though... He's probably hiding somewhere, he's a strong kid. He'll be 'right."_ It was a lie though; Matt wasn't strong, physically yes, emotionally... no. I used my sleeve to wipe my nose; it had a tendency to run when I was crying.

"_Does anyone know who it is?"_ I had to ask, what if it was one of us?

"_One of the tech guys,"_ Mike answered, still rubbing Maryse's back, _"He has been acting strange lately, probably been planning it for weeks."_

All talking stopped. Not because of anything Mike had said, but because a cough was heard of the PA system. I held Maryse's hand in my left and Matt's in my right.

"_**You all new this was coming,"**_ came a sinister voice, _**"I have demands!"**_ he laughed wickedly, no one had ever sounded so evil. It was worse than a Kane promo. _**"I'd do the cliché 'don't call the police' thing, but the towers are down! I guess I'm in luck. Regardless, with me right now I have Evan Bourne, Matt Sydal, Matt Korklan... whatever you want to call him."**_ My body tensed up, _he had Matt._ _**"I know all the Divas are going insane right about now, but Matty's fine. Say hi Matt."**_ A lot of shuffling noises came next, and a protestant groan from, who had to be, Matt.

"_**Don't worry guys, I'm fine. Just keep yourselves safe."**_ He said in a strangled cry. I felt another lot of tears come to my eyes,

"_**I told you to say 'hi', you ass." **_I heard the man slap Matt, the hand that was holding Matt Cardona's went to my mouth. Gasps came from every girl in the room, I saw the anger build up inside Michael and John Hennigan. _**"He'll live if I get what I ask for."**_ No one dared move. Everything had to be heard, _**"I want to speak to Paul Levesque. He's the closest thing to Vince in this god damn building. Meet me at Gorilla Position in 5 minutes, any later and Matt gets it." **_He clearly wasn't joking. I held my head in my hands as tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but it was definitely inevitable.

Paul got to his feet at the protests of most of the roster, _"You aren't going out there."_ Dustin said sternly. _"You want the kid to die?"_ Paul asked with a grave tone, _"I'm going out there for a damn reason."_

"_Paul!" _Randy got up and shook his head, _"Man, what about Rora? Murph? Your god damn _wife_, Paul."_ Randy was getting emotional. I knew the thought of leaving Sam and Alanna alone in the world was running through his mind.

"_Rand, that's someone's kid out there. If that was Aurora or Murphy I'd want someone to save them."_ Paul said seriously and I felt Maryse's grip tighten on my hand once more. _"Guys, don't come after me. No matter what happens. You have to keep yourselves safe."_

Cena stood up and embraced Paul in a hug, _"You're gonna be fine, man. You're the toughest S.O.B in this locker room." _I saw a few people not in agreement. If Paul couldn't do it, I don't know who could. _"You got this man. Everyone believes in ya."_

We all watched silently as Paul left the hideout.

"_I can't believe you lost PJ!"_ I shouted at Ted angrily, _"And Stu! Not to mention Brie and Steph!"_

"_Calm down, Eve. Please."_

"_Calm down? There's a fucking _gunman_, Ted. I don't know how I'm supposed to calm down! He's holding _Matt _hostage. I don't know how to be calm!"_ I screamed at him, knowing full well that there were tears running down my face. _"How are you so calm when your friends are missing and of them has a gun to his head?"_ I let my knees collapse underneath me and I pushed myself up against the wall, leaning my head on Mike's shoulder as he held Maryse tightly.

"_**Did you all miss me?"**_ I jumped when I heard the voice over the speakers, _**"Paul came, you're not very smart, are you? I've got him here with me now. You're not very smart, any of you. We'll try and work something out." **_Randy's face fell and he turned to John, _**"If any of you try and be heroes, you will be here with me. I'd like to let you know, that this is a rebellion. Worse than the Nexus. I have people running around searching for you! I hope you're all in one place, it just makes it easier for me."

* * *

**_

**a/n you've read it, will you review please?**


	2. Fight Wins This Round

**a/n this authors note is for Natalie lol, she didn't review but apparently she likes them. I hope this chapter makes up for the horrible nonupdating that has occurred.**

* * *

**_Hero by AliceJericho  
Chapter 2: Fight Wins This Round _**

* * *

The circle of men in the back corner was far from discrete. They were planning a revolt. Like the idiots they were. They couldn't just wait for the storm to pass and for someone to realise that we were missing. But no, they have taken too many shots to the head and that hadn't even crossed their minds.

"_Ted, what are you doing?"_ I pushed my way into the middle of the group, _"If you think we're oblivious to this huddle, you've all gone insane. We know you're planning to try and take him down."_

"_Do you want Matt to be safe?"_ I remember him asking and I wanted to answer with a 'yes'. Of course I wanted Matt to be safe.

"_I don't want anyone else getting hurt." _I said honestly, _"He's with Paul. The guy can't turn on one, then he'll be susceptible to the other…" _I had no clue what I was saying; I just hoped it would prevent anyone else from leaving, _"You all have families."_

I saw that a few of their faces fell instantly. We hadn't even been in there an hour and it was taking a toll on everyone.

I noticed the red haired man known to the world as Heath Slater, sitting alone at the back of the room. While on the road, Paul had become his best friend.

"_PJ's amazing, Heath. He won't let anything happen to him."_ I tried my hardest to sound convincing, but it was growing hard. _"Stu, too. They'll be together. Besides, Stu's a bare knuckle fighter. He'll have it all under control."_

"_I wish I could believe you, Eve."_ He said quietly, _"But that guy has more people looking for us… Chances are they've already been caught."_

"_I'm not kidding though, Heath. Do you think they would have gone down without a fight?"_ I tried to make him laugh, but he wasn't in the mood. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, comforting him the only way I knew how.

Things were no good; the girls were all in tears. Every single one of them was petrified and afraid for their missing friends. It didn't help that two of those friends were female. The guys should have been comforting them; most of them were dating a WWE Superstar. No, the guys were too busy holding stupid meetings.

I squatted in front of Victoria who was a terrible mess. She was the youngest person on the Raw roster and the youngest in the company.

"_It's going to be okay,"_ I told her as I gripped her hands tightly, giving them a squeeze, _"This'll be over soon."_ I did my best to convince her, but it was hard when I wasn't even convinced myself. _"Matt,"_ I called over Zack Ryder, _"Look after her for me, okay?"_

I had gone into mother mode; all these sad faces were wreaking havoc with my mind. I was doing what I knew; I was becoming my own mother.

"_This absolute bullshit!" _I heard Maryse's loud cry, _"You can't go out there!" _she had a death grip on Mike's arm. The tears were pouring down her face like I had never seen before. Maryse Ouellet was hysterical.

"_Where are you going?"_ I asked Ted roughly, _"You can't go out there!"_ I had yelled at him, but he shook me off.

"_I need to get Matt back."_ He was scared; I could see it on his face, _"That kid doesn't deserve to be out there."_

"_You don't either, Ted. What about Kristen?"_ he looked to the ground, _"She doesn't deserve to be a widow."_

"_Damn it, Eve! This isn't just for Matt! This is for everyone back here! Plus the people that aren't!"_ he, along with a few other guys, pushed the shelves away from the secret hole in the wall. I watched them all leave with tears in my eyes. Matt Cardona, one of the few males who had stayed behind, put his hand my shoulder, squeezing it.

"_**I don't know where you lot **_**are**_**,"**_ Came the sinister voice of the kidnapper, _**"But I can assure you that you will be found. These two idiots are still alive, I'm not sure for how much longer. I think I want to see Wade Barrett now."**_ I closed my eyes tightly, wondering what Wade would do. If he wanted to be seen, none of the kidnapper's henchman had shot him. _**"You have ten minutes." **_A crackling sound alerted everyone to the PA system being shut off.

"_I can't handle this." _Melina spoke up, standing up from the floor and wiping the tears away from her eyes, _"I can't just _sit_ here and do nothing! John's out there!"_ Victoria, Maryse, Gail, Jillian and Natalie all looked on as she left the hide out. Victoria cried mercilessly.

"_She didn't just do that!"_ Matt shouted loudly, causing the girls to shush him. _"She just walked out there! Into a building full of psychos!"_

"_Really not helping, Matt!" _Maryse scolded the young man and went to comfort Victoria.

I stood up as straight as I could, taking in a deep breath. It was all eyes on me.

"_Don't even think about it, Eve."_ The scolding voice of William Regal was followed by the more worried voice of Bryan Danielson.

"_The guys are out there, Eve. Melina will be fine."_ I shook my head and paced up and down the room.

"_It's not about Melina! It's about me! I'm like Mel, I can't _sit_ around while people could be _dying_. Call me crazy, do what you want... But I need to help somehow."_

"_**Wade showed up. Stupid man."**_ I sighed as my lower lip quivered, _**"They're all still alive... Personally, I'm waiting for a revolt. A rebellion."**_ I turned to the people left in the room when lots of rustling was heard.

"_**Boss, we found this one snooping around the back."**_ Our faces fell when we heard a distinct squeal.

"_They've got Mel!"_ Victoria cried hysterically. I took one look at her, composed myself and ran from the room.

Fight was winning this time.


	3. So Close to Flight

**a/n chapter three of five... Ugh, does anyone read this?**

Stealth had never been one of my strong points, but I was learning just how quickly things could change. I hadn't heard anything since I had left the secret cave; I wasn't going to let my guard down, though. I was sure that anyone could hear my heart beating.

"_I don't know why they're hiding,_" I heard a vaguely familiar voice speak, making me dive under a table, praying I wouldn't be seen, "_This place isn't massive. We'll find 'em_." I heard the footsteps disappear, neither of them had turned the corner and I was able to stand up and continue roaming.

The silence was eerie. Not one sound was heard. Not even a distant echo. Only the rain pelting down on the roof.

"_**I don't know who you all think you are!"**_ I couldn't help but jump at the loud booming voice coming over the intercom, _**"You think I'm an idiot? I can hear all your thunderous footsteps! None of you men are light! I have people coming after you!"**_

I had no idea where I was going; I was just hoping to find someone. Paul and Stu. Brie and Steph. Someone that left just before me. Anyone. I couldn't be the only safe. If I could find a door, I'd be able to run and find someone.

"_Eve?" _I jumped again, clutching a hand to my chest, breathing in deeply. _"It's PJ."_ A massive sigh of relief escaped my lips as I went to hug him, but he held me at arm's length.

"_PJ!"_ I whispered, _"You're covered in blood! It's not yours, is it?"_ he shook his head.

"_It's Stu's."_ His voice was low, _"They found us. I got out, but he didn't... They stopped looking for me, I think. They fired aimlessly. I guess they thought I was hit."_ I grabbed his hands and let him wipe them on my shirt, his clothes covered in blood.

"_A whole bunch of guys just went off in search of wherever Matt, Mel and Paul are being held hostage. That's why I'm out here, I guess. Brie and Steph are missing, too."_

"_I saw them a little while ago, they were fine then... But I couldn't get to them." _ I took a deep breath, silently praying that the twins were okay.

"_We have to get out of here, PJ. Find a working phone. That guy isn't mentally stable. He's got three people held hostage."_ PJ clapped his hand over my mouth. Someone walked past.

"_Wait, he said they had Wade. And that's his blood..."_

"_He's bleeding. They dragged him off. He's alive, but barely."_ I bit back a cry. There was no time for tears. _"We're going to walk, alright? Slowly and quietly."_ I nodded and let him take my hand, directing me to the connecting hallway.

It was like playing Cops and Robbers. Only the cops –us, I guess – were being held hostage and the robbers were potential murderers. A very upscale version of Cops and Robbers.

"_**This is too much fun. Here, in my presence, I have Matt Korklan, Paul Levesque, Wade Barrett and Melina Perez. That's a nice collection. I'm missing a fair few people, though. There's a mass of you roaming around. Right now, I want to speak with The Miz." **_I gasped, Maryse would surely be in a panic, _**"Five minutes."**_

"_This has gotten out of hand, PJ. He's going to have everyone in there soon enough."_

"_And when that happens," _he turned around to face me, _"_If_ that happens, he won't be able to do anything else."_ I wanted to believe him. Who could you believe, though? When your safe haven was under attack. You were a prisoner in your own world.

"_**The Punk got here fast, didn't he? Good. If I see **_**anyone**_** walking about, you will be taken. And no guarantees on what will happen."**_ I immediately stopped walking. PJ turned around and shot me a glare.

"_I can't do this."_ I admitted as I sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, _"I can't be a hero. I wasn't made to be a hero. I have to get out of here."_

"_Hey," _his soothing voice was not enough to get me to calm down, _"You're stronger than this."_ I shook my head, disagreeing with the South African. _"We're already out here and we aren't the only ones. It's probably the last thing you want to do, but we have to get ourselves a weapon, Eve. Something for self defence. It's the only way we have a chance."_

Weapons. That's one way to make the night more exciting. _Weapons_.


	4. Really Should Have Fled

**a/n and here we are again. Next chapter is the last chapter. There's a poll on my page you should vote on.

* * *

**

Despite the company being _PG_ rated, loads of weapons were held backstage. Eve and Justin had managed to find kendo stick, presumably from the Nexus initiations, and naturally the company was housing steel chairs in the hundreds.

Nerves racked the Diva's body, clouding her better judgement as she swung the kendo stick and smashed it against the wall.

"_Are you mad? Do you want them to find us?"_ Justin growled at her, making her lower the stick and follow close behind him.

"_They're done here."_ If looks could kill, Justin would be standing alone.

"_RUN!"_ Justin shouted and dropped the kendo stick but taking a chair for protection. Eve, unable to run holding such a large object, opted to carry the kendo stick.

They were fit. They could run. Apparently so could the attackers.

"_THIS IS BULLSHIT!"_ Eve shouted as she hid around the corner, dodging an actual bullet. _"THEY HAVE FUCKING GUNS!"_ she knew this already, but having shot at finally made her realise.

She looked across the hall to see PJ on the ground. He wasn't moving. She screamed out for him, he couldn't be dead. She heard the footsteps of the gunmen getting closer, but all she needed to know was that Justin was safe. She screamed out for him again, but her voice cracked.

"_Pretend. You're. Dead."_ PJ whispers carried over to her, with the aid of her being able to read his lips. Another gunshot was fired.

Eve's stomach felt like it was on fire. The pain was horrendous. Her eyes began to tear; she wanted to scream out in pain. Call someone to make it stop. The shooter came over to her, kicking her onto her back.

"_She won't live long."_ He said sadistically, watching on as she clutched her stomach, trying desperately to fight the pain. He walked over to PJ and kicked him onto his back. The South African didn't put up a fight, but acted as dead weight. Seriously pretending he was dead.

"_Another two down."_ The other man said and Eve sobbed louder. Others were gone.

* * *

"_**I don't know if you want to hear this... But five of your friends are no longer with us. They were stupid and tried to avoid capture. The list is; Paul 'Justin Gabriel' Lloyd Junior, Eve Torres, Matt 'Zack Ryder' Cardona, John 'Morrison' Hennigan and Ted DiBiase Junior. Wade Barrett is close to being the next addition on the list."**_

Eve was too afraid to move. If she did, they'd find her and actually make her a person on the list. If she did, the pain shooting through her stomach would be too much to bear. She and PJ had taken shelter in a storage closet, he was trying his hardest to suppress the bleeding from her stomach, as well as trying to stop his leg from bleeding too much.

"_They're gone, PJ."_ Eve whispered, tears and mascara running down her face.

"_Yeah, well, we're declared dead, too. Be happy."_ PJ's tone was far from happy and his usual self. _"We're stuck in here. We need to get to the trainer's room and get something to help us."

* * *

_

Bandaged up as best as PJ could manage, he and Eve made their way through the halls. PJ had a distinguished limp and Eve was walking almost completely doubled over.

A cracking noise came from the speaker system. Melina's cries were loud but she wasn't the one speaking, _**"We're in the production room."**_ It was Paul Levesque,_** "We..."**_

"_**HE'S DEAD!"**_ Melina cried loudly, but it sounded a little happy.

"_**That's about it."**_ Paul said lifelessly, _**"We need help. All of us need help. Stu needs it most..."**_his voice cracked. He was biting back tears. _**"Just come guys."**_

Shots could be heard from a mile away. His accomplices were still out there with weapons.

Eve, despite her injuries, was to the production room. She bypassed the four other people in the room and went straight for Stu. The bandages in her arms were hurriedly wrapped over his wounds, attempting to stop the blood flow.

"_C-can you hear m-me, Stu?"_ she asked as she saw him flinch.

"_I'm injured, not deaf."_ He spat back, the pain searing his body. Matt Korklan appeared at her own side, worried about her injuries, but she brushed him off.

"_I can't believe this is happening... To _us._ It's not fair."_

"_Life isn't fair."_ The sadist voice of the man who had shot Eve was all that she heard in reply, until Melina screamed again. _"I thought you were dead."_ He spat at her, raising his gun and aiming it at her chest, _"I guess I can do it now."_

"_No, no." _Even whimpered, _"Please, don't... Don't it."_

***bang***


	5. The Unlikely Hero

The WWE had never been the same. It shut down for years after the hostage situation. None of the superstars were capable of being there. Not after the deaths.

_Matt 'Zack Ryder' Cardona, John 'Morrison' Hennigan, Ted DiBiase Junior, 'The Bella Twins' Stephanie and Brie Garcia, TJ 'Tyson Kidd' Wilson, Natalie 'Natalya' Neidhart and Matt 'Evan Bourne' Korklan._

A mass murder. It took years for all the murderers to be caught; the last free killer was found dead in his home nearly five years after the event. He had committed suicide.

Rehabilitation for the wounded took years. Stu 'Wade Barrett' Bennett came out worst off. It was a miracle how he had managed to survive. So much blood was lost and he couldn't feel his arm from loss of blood.

Melina Perez was in constant mourning over the loss of the love of her life. It was said that TJ Wilson and Natalie Neidhart died in each other's arms, which helped Harry 'David Hart' Smith come to terms with the loss of his best friends. Ted DiBiase, had he survived, would have learnt not two days later that his wife was pregnant with their first child. Stephanie and Brie Garcia were mourned by their friends, Nick 'Dolph Ziggler' Nemeth in particular. Victoria 'Alicia Fox' Crawford had a hard time dealing with Matt Cardona's death.

They all managed to get on with their lives eventually. Matt Korklan was one of the hardest to forget.

Eve Torres was in the firing line, with a gun pointing straight over head on that night as she tried to shield Stu Bennett from any further injuries. Matt Korklan stepped in front of her without a second thought. He saved her life, but he ended his own.

She was unable to get over the guilt. _It should have been me._ Were the words she spoke most.

* * *

The first WWE show in years. TNA, the companies leading competitor, had stayed on the air and continued as usual and Ring of Honor had taken over WWE's spot as TNA's biggest competition. WWE was back. No one knew if it would last more than one night, but they were all eager to see how the show ran.

_This broadcast is dedicated to the WWE Superstars and Divas who lost their life on August 31, 2009._

Storylines were unimportant. Good guys and bad guys were nonexistent. It was wrestling for the sake of wrestling. To maybe, for ten minutes, forget what had happened.

Stu Bennett walked down the hall, cheers erupting from either side of him. He took a deep breath, ready to head through the black curtain and face the crowd. He turned back to Eve, though.

"This is for you," he said with a smile, "You saved my life."

* * *

"Look at him go!"

"You'd think they'd never stopped!"

WWE Raw lit up the huge television and people gathered around, watching intently.

"Stu's going for the pin!" the blonde girl shouted excitedly.

"And PJ kicks out!" her boyfriend said back just as loudly.

"Eddie! What are you doing? You're missing this!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, holmes! We need food, vato."

Eddie Guerrero entered the room carrying bowls of corn chips and salsa.

"Move on over, Mamacita, Papi needs to sit down!" Brie Garcia let out a loud, giggling laugh and moved away from her sister to make room for the former World Champion.

Former wrestlers crowded the room, watching the massive TV screen intently.

Zack Ryder, Evan Bourne, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, The Bellas, John Morrison and Ted DiBiasejoined the likes of Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit, Davey Boy Smith, The Fabulous Moolah, Lance Cade and other deceased wrestlers in the big wrestling ring in the sky.

They would watch down on their friends and families, awaiting the day that WWE would once again reign supreme over the professional wrestling world.

"He won! He won!"Natalie Neidhart screamed loudly and jumped up and down on the spot as Wade Barrett's hand was raised into the air. The Brit helped his opponent and good friend to his feet, pulling him into a hug as tears fell from both of their eyes.

"They made it." Chris Benoit stated with a rare smile, "They overcame the obstacle."

* * *

All of the people involved in the hostage situation gathered around a large table, their heads held high. There were tears from every person.

"To Cardona, Korklan, Nattie, TJ, Brie, Steph, Ted and John," Paul Levesque held up a glass of wine.

"To everyone one of you who was injured." Shawn Michaels added,

"And to everyone who has suffered."

"It's been a long road. But we made it." Vince McMahon said as everyone around him raised their glass.

Everyone sat in the wrestling ring – it looked different for everyone, the aprons and ring ropes were an array of colours and the material was different – watching down on the toast.

"We all made it." Gorilla Monsoon raised his glass, followed by the other people in and around the ring.

The life camera zoomed in on Eve Torres' face. She still wasn't at peace. She was on her way.

**a/n and the end of this short story is here. It was supposed to be different... I guess. And I have to write a happy-ish ending. It's in my blood.**

**Also, there is a poll on my page. Please vote on it =] Thanks for reading!**


End file.
